1. Summary of the Invention
The present invention relates to room temperature, storage stable, aqueous Pseudomonas compositions and a method of the use of such compositions for degradation of a biodegradable material, such as oil and grease. In particular, the present invention relates to such compositions which are stable for long periods at room temperature prior to use. The compositions can be used for bioremediation in the environment or in a bioreactor.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of Pseudomonads for remediation by degradation of biodegradable materials is very well known. Illustrative of the patent art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,963,576 to Horsfall et al; 4,391,887 to Baumgarten et al; 4,508,824 to Olsen; 4,672,037 to Daggett; 4,673,505 to Wong; 4,822,490 to Dyadechko et al; 4,910,143 to Vandenbergh; 4,970,000 to Eppler et al and 5,494,580 to Baskys et al.
There is a significant need for liquid Pseudomonad compositions which are storage stable over a long period of time at room temperatures (25.degree. C.). Generally the Pseudomonad compositions are dried, such as by lyophilization, or frozen with preservatives. In either case there is a significant die-off of the bacteria over time (usually about 75% by cell count) due to the preservation. Further, the cultures generally need to be reactivated in a bulk starter medium in order to increase the number and viability of the cells. The use of a bulk starter media for this purpose is well known to those skilled in the art.
It would be highly desirable to have an aqueous Pseudomonad composition which is storage stable at room temperatures for storage, shipment and use and yet immediately active without the use of a bulk starter. Further, there is a need for an aqueous Pseudomonad composition which is inexpensive to produce.